Changes of Darkness
by white lioness0429
Summary: Sakura feels left out by her teammates but one day on a mission by herself she is attacked and never heard from the rest of her team again. Now a powerful vampire assasin working in the ANBU, her team will never know what hit them eventual sasuxsaku
1. How it Began

Sakura is attacked by a creature during a delivery mission and now she has changed from the sweet timid girl to a cold vampire skilled in the arts of genjutsu and taijutsu. Will this change

be for the better? Will the rest of team seven ever see what strength the blossom really has? Read and find out. This is a SasukexSakura (eventually) fic BTW

* * *

**How It All Started – **

Sakura watched on sadly as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sparred in the field in front of her. The speed, power, all of which she wanted to learn but no one would bother teaching her. Her team just saw her as a tag along and a bookworm but she didn't want that. She wanted action and the ability to hold her own in battle but she knew with these guys it was never going to happen. Sighing, she picked up her bag and walked home with her head dropped so no one would see her tears. Not one of her teammates bothered to look over her way – typical.

After getting home as quick as she could, Sakura took a shower so hot it left her peach skin a dark pink, crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming of that one opportunity to prove herself to her team and the world.

* * *

The Hokage was filing paperwork when a knock on the door broke his concentration. He cheerfully called out for the person on the other side of the door to come in. Sakura stepped in the large room and walked up to the Hokage before giving a small bow. 

"Did you call for me sir?" She asked the older man politely.

The Hokage smiled and handed her a scroll with mission details on it.

"It's a simple D rank delivery mission. I want you to take this parcel to a man that lives up in the mountains not far from here".

"The mountains in the north, sir?" Sakura asked making sure she didn't mess up and go the wrong place especially on a D rank anyway.

The elder nodded and with some final information Sakura set out towards the north mountain ranges with the parcel safely in her back pack

* * *

The mountain ranges were surprisingly steep and when she was about halfway towards her destination the sky was already filled with a bright orange sunset. Sakura reached a large tree and seeing as how she was already tired from her long journey, she decided to set up camp. The night sky was beautiful with sparkling stars and a large full moon so she lay awake for hours and contently watched as she wondered what Naruto, Sasuke and even Kakashi were doing. After a while she fall asleep with her backpack tucked tightly under her arms.

_The pain struck out from nowhere and she fell to the ground with a thud. Sakura couldn't see what she was running from but her instincts told her to run fast, very fast. A strong wind blew past her and she was pushed to the ground once again but this time she couldn't get back up. Cold lips grazed the back of her neck while her body was practically frozen and refused to move. Before she knew it, sharp teeth pierced her skin and blood gushed down her side and front. Letting out a pierced scream, the pink haired girl shook uncontrollably and her whole world went red and black. Yellow, slitted eyes watched her deathly form before leaving its victim and returning to the shadowy darkness from where it came._

* * *

Groaning from the sore muscles in her body, Sakura barely managed to push herself up off the mattress she had been laying on – wait mattress?

"Wha…what, where?" she managed to say before a voice interrupted her.

"Lay back down, you're still weak from blood loss, girl", it was strict but somewhat soothing. Obediently she lay back down and turned her head towards the source of the voice.

An old woman placed a damp cloth over her forehead and looked into her confused eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"Not too well, what happened?" Sakura asked softly.

The woman sighed and took a jug from the shelf and began to pour a red liquid into a mug.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through such a nightmare, I truly am so sorry', the woman's expression was saddened with guilt, 'this is going to be a big shock for you but you are now cursed to walk this earth as a vampire." She handed the mug to Sakura who looked a whole lot paler than usual.

"So you're telling me that I've turned into some blood sucking monster?" These are things that only happen in horror movies and none of this could be real – just a dream, just a dream. The woman smiled sadly and gave her a mirror.

"Vampires cannot see their own reflection dear" Sakura held up the mirror and screamed so loudly that the birds in the trees flew off in fright of such a loud noise.

"This is NOT happening!" Sakura burst out into an anger fit. Feeling the two holes in her neck the idea sunk in and she fell into a series of sobs and mutters of confusion.

The woman pulled her into a hug and handed her the mug filled with the red liquid.

"Calm down and drink this, it'll make you fell better."

Sakura took a sip of the liquid and smiled at the taste. Delicious!

"You'll need to stay with me a while for you have much to learn to cope with the condition".

"But what about my village?" she panicked slightly at being away from home all alone with a stranger.

"I will inform the Hokage of the situation and everything will be fine. Oh and by the way you can call me 'May' from now on alright?"

Sakura nodded and began to drink more from the mug. Just before May left the room, Sakura called out to her.

"Excuse me but what exactly is this? It's tastes so wonderful!"

May gave a small laugh and turned around to face the kunoichi who was gulping down more of it's contents..

"It's good that you're getting used to it then, you'll be drinking _blood_ like that for a long time"

Sakura promptly spat out what was left in her mouth and went into a spluttering fit in an attempt to get rid of what she had already consumed.

* * *

Me: you took that well?

Sakura: well I did cry heavily for the next couple of nights…

Me: ah ok then – anyways please review cause then it encourages me to write more.

Sakura: creative responses are very welcome and anyone who does give one gets a free cookie…well?

Me:D


	2. Reunion

Hey – so now we come to the present – Everyone is about 15 and things seem pretty lonely without their pink – haired kunoichi. Wonder when they'll see her again?

_this text indicates thinking btw _

* * *

Naruto gulped down ramen bowl after ramen bowl until it was certain that the store had run out of crockery.

"Calm down Naruto, you do realise you're paying right?" said Kakashi who was seated next to him reading his Make Out Tactics book that Naruto had given him three and a half years ago. Naruto stopped and choked on his mouthful due to the sudden hit of reality. Kakashi laughed and returned to his book.

"Eh Kakashi – sensei"

Kakashi looked up and turned to Naruto who had finished his meal (finally) and was now looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I miss her Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi stared into the blonde's blue eyes before turning away, "So do I Naruto and I know Sasuke does too"

She had been gone for so long it was causing him great concern. She was his student and he couldn't help but worry over the smallest thing but this was making him stay awake almost every night since she had left. Sasuke hadn't been taking it well either. He had been uptight for a while and was being a whole lot more aggressive then usual.

"But I know she'll be alright – she is stronger than any girl I've ever met and she'll pull through no matter what!" With that said Naruto packed up his things and payed the shopkeeper for the ramen. He bid Kakashi farewell and headed back to his apartment. Kakashi also payed for his meal and made his way back to get ready for the mission tomorrow. It was an S class with Naruto, Sasuke along with some mystery ninja he had yet to meet but knowing the Hokage she probably set them up with some outsider they never heard of from a country they didn't know existed…she always tended to do that.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her finger on the desk impatiently as she waited for Naruto, Sasuke and the third shinobi to arrive for the mission. Kakashi was already here and was actually scared stiff that she might get angry again and through her desk out the window like last time they were late. (It hurt btw :'( ) All of a sudden Naruto burst through the door yelling some curse words about Sasuke who calmly walked through the door with his hands in his pockets.

"We're here granny – Tsunade!" Naruto's voice practically rocked the entire room like a miniature earthquake. Sasuke just muttered a greeting and stood beside Kakashi looking as calm as always but also a bit aggravated.

"Well we still need to wait for one more per – oh" Tsunade began but before she could finish, a cloaked figure walked through the door and threw a heavy sack onto the desk. The figure was about Sasuke's height and there was a long sword strapped to its back. The person's face was completely covered by a hood.

"Here's the remainder of the valley clan – you said you wanted evidence of their slaughter?" the voice was cold yet feminine.

Tsunade took a look inside the bag and wrinkled her nose due to the smell.

"Err thanks that's all I need, Sakura"

Everyone was in shock and immediately turned towards the figure who removed her hood revealing her pink her and jade green eyes.

Everyone began firing her question after question until Tsunade broke up the noise.

"Silence everyone! That'll do now please listen closely all four of you while I explain the mission"

* * *

"Hey! Sakura where have you been for so long?!" Naruto was the first to break the silence since they left the village.

"Yeah Sakura, we were really worried you know" Sasuke chimed in calmly.

Sakura scoffed softly and kept walking ahead, constantly checking their surroundings and moving on.

"Aren't you going to tell us anything?!" yelled Naruto getting impatient as always.

"No" her response was straight forward without any expression.

Everyone looked at her with surprise and Sasuke moved towards her.

"Nothing? Not even why you left?"

"It's none of your concern of this point, Sasuke" Sakura replied once again without expression.

Kakashi was getting worried and went to grab Sakura's shoulder to turn her around.

"Don't touch me Kakashi – sama"

Kakashi was taken aback by this comment and seemed somewhat hurt by the formality.

"Sakura,' Naruto butted in, "he is still your teacher you know!"

"Not since three years ago Naruto – now hurry up, I would like to get to the halfway point of our destination without too much trouble if that's o.k." Sakura continued with sarcasm.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and ran up to face her again. He looked into her green eyes. They used to be full of life but now…there was nothing, just darkness.

"You've changed…"

Sakura smirked and turned away once again,

"I know I have…not that I figured you'd notice anyway"

They all stared questioningly at her back, all with a hundred thoughts running through their heads.

_'Something's not right'_ Sakura thought as she observed the forest on either side.

Three figures dashed out of the foliage, armed with claws, masks and armour with cross – like decorations on their chest and arms.

The three ninja's ran with great speed towards the group.

"We need to finish her off" stated one.

"Too easy" laughed another through his mask.

Sakura's eyes carefully watched every move they made and closed her eye, listening…waiting. Two ninja circled Sakura and finally attacked her from her sides. Something suddenly moved underneath her cloak and before the rest of the team knew what had happened, the two shinobi had been speared right through their abdomens by two long arms like structures protruding from her back. The third looked on wide eyed and tried to run but Sakura pulled out a kunai and through it, planting itself right into the back of his skull.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were staring with gaping mouths and dropped their defence positions.

"What…just…happened?" Naruto could barely talk fluent sentences after witnessing that.

"Just some low rank shinobi with nothing better to do…I simply put them out of their misery" Sakura replied. The arms slid back underneath her cloak.

"And those?" Sasuke asked motioning towards her back.

His question was never answered as Sakura completely ignored him and picked out her kunai, cleaned off the blood and moved on along the path.

'_So they found me'_

* * *

Sakura is hiding something ey? Hm suspicious…no? Well yes she has wings – you gotta have wings! They are like the essential blah blah raves on about the importance of wings

She's a good fighter but what does she do for food?

What's the mission anyway?

Who are these people that she knows?

Will she ever grow to trust her team again?

Find out in the next chapters but for now – CYA!!


	3. Motel Attack

Hey guess who…no its not santa…shutup!

K well you wanted longer so HERE"S longer. 2270 words to be exact: P I proofread it but not very good so if you see any errors please tell me – I'm very tired and frankly can't be ass-ed

* * *

Nightfall came quickly and was accompanied by a great full moon. Mist covered the mountain ranges like a thick blanket. Team 7 along with Sakura, settled down in a small clearing and silently watched the flames from their campfire dance into the winter air.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto calmly said with his eyes still fixated in the flames. Loud wolf howls could be heard from over the hills and travelled through the forest disturbing anything that could read the signs. Sakura tensed up a bit but then relaxed as the howls moved away from their camp.

"It comes with its dangers as well." She said.

"Like what exactly, it's not like anything can stand up to jounin level ninja?" Naruto replied with a bit of an ego to go with it.

Sakura gave a mischievous smile and turned to Naruto, "I think lycans might have something to say about that."

Naruto yelped and fell off his seat on a log. Sasuke exchanged glances with his sensei and then back to Sakura.

"Those only exist in horror stories Sakura – there is no such thing" Sasuke said, "and besides if there was and if they are as powerful as you say they are then how did you survive out here all this time?"

Naruto got up and slammed his hands down on his log in annoyance, "Yeah! Since when do you have arms coming out of your back and since when did wearing a cloak became so important to you?

Sakura gave him a glare and straightened and stood up in view of everyone.

"Fine then, seeing as how its night then I can show you," she took off her cloak revealing her entire form.

Sakura's bottom half wore tight, black leather pants with strapped boots. A fishnet shirt and black leather jacket covered her upper body. Her extensions were folded closely to her back, on closer inspection they were not arms at all but in fact wing membranes, each of which appeared to be about two and a half meters from tip to end. Her hair was still short and her forehead protector was now around her neck rather than acting as a headband. Apart from the wings, Sakura looked overall like a normal sixteen – year old girl.

"Vampires are just as real as lycans, Sasuke and whether you like it or not – we're right in the middle of their territory."

Everyone was staring with mixed emotions of confusion, surprise and a little bit of fear. Sakura pulled her cloak back on and lay down on her back.

"And that's why Tsunade sent you with us – protection." Kakashi stated.

"Yes now I trust that you might want to get some sleep, but don't worry," she turned to her team who were all still looking at her with wide eyes, with a smirk she said "I don't bite…humans anyway.

* * *

**_She moaned against his touch as he kissed feverishly down her neck. She pulled his hair as he began to suck on her breasts, one at a time he played with her before pulling off and kissing her hard on the lips. Pressed against the wall they exchanged kisses again and again until the man pulled her down onto the ground and began to undress her. She smiled shyly as he pulled off the last her clothing leaving her naked in the dimly lit cave. After removing the last of his clothing he pushed her down hard and she screamed out in pain, pleasure and cried out his name. The man reared his head back and let out a piercing howl like that of a wolf and went back down to the job at hand _**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes in a panic and looked around at her surroundings. The fire had burnt out indicating that she had been asleep for at least a couple of hours. Naruto was snoring loudly while lying upside down against a log. Kakashi had fallen asleep with his adult book pulled over his face. _'Pervert as always'_

"Nightmare?"

Sakura quickly turned her head to find that Sasuke had been awake and was watching her with careful eyes. She sat up and returned his look with equal caution.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you call out in your sleep. Who is Sean?" he said without moving his gaze.

Sakura looked uncomfortable before turning away to face the smoky remains of the fire.

"My personal life is none of your business Sasuke" she said spitefully.

Sasuke replied with a 'hn' and turned to look in the direction she was staring at.

"Who were those people that attacked us?" he asked all of a sudden.

"They were after me, not you and why do you care? They're dead now?"

"They were lycans weren't they." He said simply.

Sakura looked a little surprised at this and asked, "How did you know?"

He gave a smirk of satisfaction, "you just told me."

Feeling a little stupid, Sakura didn't say anything to that and left it as Sasuke's win.

'_Damn'_

* * *

Everyone woke up at dawn, just before sunrise. Sakura and Sasuke kept their conversation a secret and after a small breakfast they all packed up and headed out once again. Their assignment simply been to take out some high class criminals in the mountains and now they had a vampire and packs of werewolves to worry about. Just great!

"I'm hungry!" complained Naruto after about several hours of trekking. So far the day had been pretty quiet. No one said anything to each other and just kept every thought and comment to themselves, something of which Naruto wasn't capable of.

"I'll admit I am getting pretty famished myself" replied Kakashi. Sasuke's stomach began to rumble quietly in answer to Kakashi. Sakura sighed deeply but knew they couldn't help it, she could stand for weeks without food and she had secretly snuck away before hand to a cattle farm and made a pretty big mess out of one of their prized bulls_. 'Prized bulls or sickly cows – I can't see the difference'_

"Alright there's a small village just up the road from here – about half an hour off course but I reckon we can afford it." Sakura began to lead they way, much to the pleasure of her hungry team mates.

The forest seemed to be somewhat deserted and the quieter everything became the closer a small village come into view. It looked like it only contained about a dozen small buildings and shops. They headed down through the deserted meadows and towards the village.

"So…hungry…need…food" Naruto and Kakashi were leaning against each others backs on a bench almost in tears.

"You two are pathetic you know that?" Sasuke said in annoyance at his friend and teacher.

"Sasuke…I…you…oh whatever I'm too tired to think of any comebacks" Naruto looked half dead. He hadn't eaten ramen in three days which was a very big step for him. Kakashi just stared at the ground looking pretty depressing for a twenty-nine year old. Once again – pa the tic

Sakura came over to them after visiting the shops and held up two bags of food. She passed one to Sasuke who took it pretty fast considering he kept saying he wasn't hungry ten minutes ago. Kakashi and Naruto didn't wait for Sakura to give them the other bag; they simply grabbed it with near invisible speed and began emptying its contents into their mouths as though they were garbage disposals. Sakura sweat dropped at the two men and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Sakura?" he asked while offering a piece of bread. She shook her head, "Nah I already ate"

Strangely enough a farmer came running down at that moment screaming that something had killed his best cattle

"Sakura?" Sasuke gave her a questioning/warning look.

"What?"

* * *

The team checked out in a small motel on the edge of the village. It wasn't big nor was a five star luxury but at least it provides shelter. Apparently in Naruto's point of view the housekeeper's daughter had in interest in Kakashi and was flirting with him every time they ordered a drink or meal, at least Naruto was occupied with something or other. Sasuke was lying down on the hard mattress that filled in for a bed. With everyone happy (or at least some), Sakura headed out to the local pub in need of a break from the handful of mortals she was now stuck with. She entered the pub with little notice and took a seat by herself at the bar.

"Usual thanks" she asked the bartender who nodded happily and prepared her a red drink.

He passed it to her and she drank the red liquid down in one shot.

"Stress getting to ya Sakura?" he asked as he began cleaning a bear glass.

She smiled half-heartedly, "If you call looking after clueless humans – stressful"

They laughed lightly but then Sakura gave a look around carefully and leaned in slowly.

"Sean's been haunting my dreams though and causing me more sleepless nights than I can afford"

'Ah' he replied and put down the glass. "Could it be that our vampire kunoichi still has feelings for the lycan clan leader?"

Sakura gave a scoff and 'yeah right' before motioning for another drink.

"It was just sex – nothing more nothing less,' she leaned in again with seriousness, 'and besides I don't think that I have a future with the man who murdered my mentor"

"That elder – May?" he asked with concern

She nodded her head sadly and gulped down her second glass of cattle blood.

* * *

Kakashi came into Naruto and Sasuke's room looking horrified. He walked over to the bed like a zombie and sat down calmly.

"Girl trouble eh Kakashi?" teased Naruto as he lay back onto his pillow.

Kakashi turned around to face Naruto still looking scared as hell.

"She pulled me into her room, she took off all her clothes and she…she" he couldn't seem to get the words right. After some immature wolf whistles from Nauro he finally finished his sentence, "she is NO lady!" Now Sasuke and Naruto looked as mortified as Kakashi was, they lay back onto their beds with wide eyes and scarred minds.

* * *

The full moon sent bright moonlight rays through the window of Sakura's room. It was about 11 in the night and was already pitch black outside. Tired and dizzy from the drinks she had earlier, Sakura slumped down on the bed and prepared to fall into a deep and hopefully dreamless asleep when a scream came up through the floor. It was a woman's cry for help and it sounded like it came from the cellar. Though reluctant to get up, Sakura got up off the bed broke into a light run down the stairs where she met up with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. They all quickly headed down into the cellar to find the housekeeper's daughter, half alive with large gashes in her stomach and excessive bleeding. Standing over her body was a large wolf-like creature but about three times larger than a normal forest wolf. Its strong clawed limbs pinned down the girl and its long snout lined with large, sharp and somewhat disfigured teeth was dipped inside a particularly large wound in her stomach and licking away at the bloodied flesh.

"Lycan" Sakura whispered softly to the others and she carefully pulled out her sword from behind her back and went into a battle position ready to fend it off.

The werewolf lifted its large head and sniffed the air. Noticing the intruders it left its meal and gave a loud, piercing roar before angrily came up to the four shinobi. The beast began to slow walk, then a trot and finally it leapt up with wide jaws and sharp claws aimed at Sasuke. In defence, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held it tightly before ramming it into the lycan's chest and throwing it off. Howling in pain, the werewolf licked at is flesh wound, growled and charged once again. Sasuke went for another kunai but Sakura came in front of him with her sword ready. Without a second thought, the sword sliced through the lycan's hide letting spill blood, organs and the contents of its stomach.

"Why the hell did you have to stop me?' yelled Sasuke, "I could of easily finished it off on my own!"

Sakura was inspecting the girl's body when she turned around to face her annoyed ex team-mate.

"The kunai would never of been able to puncture it's skin fatally so you would have died or," she stopped and looked back down at the daughter's body, grabbed her sword and took off her head, "you would have become one of them" She wiped off the blood on her face and turned to leave through the cellar door. Noticing Sasuke's annoyance and hurt pride she sighed and came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You just have to accept that there will be some things you can't do alone Sasuke" Sasuke gave her an infamous glare and she smiled back. Taking one last look at the ruins of the cellar she headed back up stairs.

"Get your things packed guys – if there is one here then there will be others coming so we have to get out of this place now!" she called

'_Seems they aren't too good at following physical descriptions of their targets…that guy has just died in vain'_

* * *

Yeah these werewolves are probably colour-blind or something…I mean how can you miss a vampiress with pink hair? Well I dunno either but that's just how it is. They have been born werewolves and so are not very civilized but they're leader might be different no?

Me: haha Sasuke's pride got pwned!

Sakura: yeah go girl power! highfive

Kakashi: He's still sulking in the corner

Me: yeah well ….just leave him there


End file.
